User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 40 - Ocean's Eight - Or Nine
Episode 40: Ocean's Eight - Or Nine Premise: The contestants participate in a bank heist challenge. The Gaffers ditch Leshawna, the Grips are on the run from a hungry Owen, and Courtney joins the game thanks to her lawsuit. Challenge: Open a safe, rob a bank, and build/drive a getaway car Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Reward: The loot (fake Chris money for tap water) Eliminated: Owen, because all the Grips (except Courtney) voted off Courtney when she had an invincibility on her first day in the game, leaving one vote that actually counted (Courtney's vote for Owen). My Favorite Part: Duncan, Heather, and Harold constantly screaming and crashing into props and backdrops during the getaway challenge I'm really not sure what other people think about this episode, as it isn't talked about too much, along with the next episode. This episode was actually one of my favorite episodes of season 2 when I was younger. Rewatching it, I still like this episode a lot. I thought the comedy in this episode was pretty great and I found myself chuckling a lot throughout the episode. Heather had a lot of really good laughs, especially when she called Duncan "casanova", "vandal" and "idiot boy", and then called Harold a "nerd". And then when Duncan accepts some loot from Courtney, she says, "I've seen man-lier men try on women's shoes!" I just love how snarky she is and a lot of her appearances and comments just crack me up. Harold also had a few funny moments here and there, like when he called Leshawna bad in a humorous way, kept on making buzzer noises when Heather got the combination wrong, and said that the extra support was nice when he got hit with a bra during the getaway challenge. Duncan was actually pretty funny in this episode, despite his many appearances showing that he's becoming gradually overrated as a character. It was hilarious when Heather and Harold called each other pathetic and then he said, "You're BOTH losers", used Harold's ninja magazines for a ransom letter and his lucky socks as masks, and then fainted when he found Courtney as the bank teller. Speaking of Courtney, while some of her moments could get annoying at times, it is pretty funny seeing her get irritated, especially at Justin talking about his epidermis and then yelling that she was in uselessville. I also liked her quote, "The teams aren't the Gaffers and the Slackers!" So, in this half of the season, Courtney evolves into the new villain and it does show how lame and how much of a letdown Justin was as a villain, which is a flaw for this season. He's definitely not a Heather. There were also a few other small moments that I liked, including the Gaffers walking in slow motion to the bank (have I seen it in an action movie before?), the Gaffers screaming and crashing into backdrops during the Getaway challenge, the gasps in the beginning about having to save their teammates from safes, and Owen somersaulting in the kitchen, which was some really great animation. Owen's hallucinations were also pretty funny and I really liked his speech at the end. It's definitely one of my favorite Owen moments and it shows how funny he can be. I also think he left at the right time too. Overall, this is a good episode. One more thing: Beth screams in this episode while running away from Owen when she said in The Sand-witch Project that she couldn't scream. That's a minor continuity error though. Category:Blog posts